Me Or Her?
by EdwinForLife
Summary: Naruto decides that it's time to have an important talk with Hinata. One-Shot. (NaruSaku mention)


Hinata sighed as she turned off the bathroom light. She had just taken a relaxing bath. She went to her bedroom to brush her wet indigo hair which was practically glued to her pale naked back. In the middle of her strokes, she heard the front door slam from downstairs.

 _Naruto must be home._ Hinata thought as she sighed. She decided that she wouldn't let him ruin her evening. Hinata had the best times during the first year of their marriage but ever since Sakura has gotten married, Naruto has been acting as if he were another person. He wouldn't stop rambling about Sakura and he often spent more time with her too when they had their disagreements, which also started happening more often too.

"I'm home." Naruto announced. He hung up his Hokage cloak and went up the stairs figuring that Hinata was up there.

"Welcome home." Hinata said as she walked up to Naruto, giving him a warm peck on his cheek. Naruto didn't give her a response before he took Hinata's hand and led her back to their bedroom.

Hinata gave him a confused look before they were standing in front of the bed. Naruto motioned for her to sit down and as she did, he sat down awkwardly, keeping his distance. They sat like this for a while before Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Sakura and Sasuke ordered a divorce."

 _So that's what this is about._ Hinata thought. "That's horrible. She must be going through a very difficult time."

"Yeah."

Hinata knew there was something else in the way he replied to her.

"Are you okay? Is there something else on your mind?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No it's just…" Naruto started as he stood up. Hinata had a feeling that he was going to confess one of her worst fears. Naruto loosely grabbed Hinata's hand. She could feel his thumb lightly brushing the back of her hand.

"I love you, Hime. Sometimes I just feel like I need to be there for her more."

"I'm not trying to keep you away from her. If you feel the need to be there, then go. I understand and sometimes I feel the same way with Kiba and Shino." Hinata didn't quite understand where he was going with this. She looked up and all she could see was regret in his eyes. Naruto shook his head at her response.

"No Hime. I love you… but I don't think I was ready for this." Hinata look at him with bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound firm but the lump caught in her throat made her voice sound shaky. Naruto squeezed her hand and sat back down on the bed a little bit more closer to her than before.

"I love you so much Hime… I think of us being happy… together but nothing further. With Sakura, I think of everything, us, together, the possibility of having children and being married."

It took a moment for Hinata to comprehend his words. She broke her gaze away from him and snatched her hand away from him. She felt her eyes burning and her vision blurring. Her breaths starting coming out in short puffs. Naruto tried to calm her down and comfort her but she pushed him away. She wanted to scream and yell at him but she composed herself.

"So you want us to separate?" She finally said.

"Only until I can figure things out. I promise, Hime. Just until I figure things out-"

"And what if you decide that you'll be happier with Sakura."

This got Naruto thinking. He was happy being with Hinata but his original feelings for Sakura hadn't changed at all. He didn't want to be with Hinata if he was still in love with Sakura. He wouldn't be able to stand himself if he hurt her more than he had for years.

"Dammit." Naruto spat as he stood up and walked towards the dresser. He couldn't stand his reflection. He looked tired and he faced look old and worn. He look at Hinata in the mirror. She was down staring at her hands. Her dark tresses covering her shoulders, touching her forearms. He knew her long enough to tell that it was her only escape from crying. He could never make anything up to for the long years of ignoring her feelings, only for her to be told that he just couldn't get over his feelings for someone else.

"You should go." Hinata says after a while."I just really want you to be happy. That's all I care about. Your happiness is mine."

"I'm happy with you Hi-"

"If you were happy with me we wouldn't be having this problem. Whatever you decide…" Hinata said flatly and inhaled sharply. "I still love you. I'll never stop you know that. I'll still be here. I promise"

"I love you Hime. I'm sorry." Naruto said regretfully as he hurried out of the room. He felt so remorseful that he had to leave before he would break down crying in front of Hinata. He would just give her a little distance before returning to pack some clothes. Hopefully he would come to the decision of being with her but for now he had to figure it out.

The dark atmosphere filled the lonely dark room Hinata sat in. _Is this really happening? Did I ever deserve him? What did I do wrong to deserve this?_ Hinata desperately asked herself. The lump in her throat and the burning in her eyes caused her to break down. It hurt. The amount of pain was unbearable. She was left in the room suffocating from the pain. They always say,"The one you love most isn't always the one you spend your life with… and that sucks.


End file.
